omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:HailTheGodTwains/Bill Cipher Profile (Just Because)
Character Synopsis Bill Cipher is a triangular dream demon who exists in the Mind/Dreamscape. Being the true antagonist of the Disney XD show, Gravity Falls, he is the one that is secretly responsible for many of the most important events that occur in the show, as well as some of the ones leading up to it. Character Statistics Tiering: 10-C | At least High 3-A | '''At least '''Low 2-C | At least 2-A Verse: Gravity Falls Name: Unknown (His true name can cause madness in human beings), goes by Bill Cipher, Bipper (when possessing Dipper Pines), Creature No. 326, Evil Triangle Gender: Unknown (Bill's species has 14 billion different genders) Age: At least 1 trillion years old (Has been trapped in the Dreamscape for this long), most likely older Classification: Unknown species from a lower plane of reality (It was revealed in Weirdmaggedon Part 3 that he was from the 2nd Dimension); "Dream Demon" Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least High, his regeneration should be superior to The Time Baby's, the latter can regenerate from his molecules, to Low Godly, regenerated from his mindscape form to his 3D form. His mindscape form is stated by Bill to be comparable to a ghost, not to mention the fact that Bill states that a being who resides in the mindscape doesn't even exist), Immortality (Types1 , 3, and 4), Magic (Stated that his power derives from magic) Ressurection (Could be ressurected by The Axolotl if he utters an incantation), Non-Corporeal (A disembobied consciousness made out of pure energy), Teleportation (Could teleport in and out of minds), Shapeshifting (Can shapeshift into other people, Physical Attributes Destructive Ability: Below Average Level (Originally came from the 2nd dimension, which he explicitly described as flat, showing he was indeed referring to the 2nd spatial dimension) | At least [https://youtu.be/f1OJMuVTXcc?t=47 Universe Level+] (Bill's mere existence causes the natural laws of the universe such as Time, Matter and Space becoming warped as a result of his wierdnesss, Oneshot Time Baby and the Time Police the former of which governs over Space-Time itself across the universe) | At least Multiverse Level+ (Is cited as being a massive threat to The Multiverse which is confirmed to have infinite universes in the Journal Books which are entirety canon, Stated to be able to rip the fabric of existence from his actions which likely refer to The Multiverse) Speed: Unknown | Unknown (Lacks quantifiable feats for speed thus he can't have an exact tier for speed) | Immeasurable (Exists on a higher plane of reality than the multiverse making Bill likely 4th Dimensional) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Unknown | Unknown | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Below Average Level | At least Universe Level+ | At least Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: 2-dimensional | At least Multi-Universal (He has stated that he has access to multiple alternative realities), likely higher | At least Multiversal+ Intelligence: Likely Nigh-Omniscient (Bill stated he "knows a lot of things" and sees all that happens within the multiverse, already knew the identity of Gideon prior to even meeting him and even know he'd build the Gideon-bot and go to prison. However, it even made clear whether Bill is actually Nearly Omniscient as opposed to just really smart as his Nigh-Omniscience tends to be contradicted) Weaknesses: Bound inside of Gravity Falls due to it being an incredibly powerful magnet for weirdness. His regeneration seems to take a bit of time as he complained about how long it took him to regenerate his eye back. If he enters another being's mind, certain methods can be used to erase him. However, as hinted by clues such as a hidden incantation Bill spoke in reverse, he can eventually return from being erased | Unknown Versions: Before "Liberation" | Restricted | Full Power Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Feats: *''Originated from the 2nd dimension trillions of years ago before "liberating" it and ascending to a higher dimension.'' *''Is both indirectly responsible for and the mastermind behind all of the mysteries surrounding Gravity Falls prior and up to the start of the series.'' *''Widely regarded as one of the most dangerous entities in existence, and a threat to the greater multiverse itself.'' *''His power was enough to cause panic among a race of pan-dimensional, 7 to 11-D aliens.'' *''Took over the Nightmare Realm, a plane between all other realms which is completely unbound by physical laws or rules, and is thus fated to eventually destroy itself.'' *''Froze time when speaking with Gideon.'' *''Pulled a deer's teeth from its mouth with a gesture of his hand.'' *''Ripped out Dipper's soul and possessed his body'' *''His acquiring of a physical form and entrance into the universe caused many of its natural laws to be destroyed or distorted.'' *''Rearranged the function of every hole on Preston Northwest's face (turned his mouth into an eye, his ear into a nose, etc.).'' *''Created a wave of weirdness that caused different effects to occur on anyone and anything it hits (Spawned a tentacle in Soos' backyard, turned his grill into a monster, made Soos' grandmother into a chair, made Gompers the goat grow to an immense size, animated the church bell into a living thing, etc.).'' *''Created an enormous floating pyramid out of the ground.'' *''Turned a normal car into a pimped-out flying muscle car.'' *''Turned Ford into a statue with a glare and used him as a backscratcher.'' *''Pulled a gang of interdimensional monsters and criminals into the physical universe.'' *''Destroyed the Time Police and Time Baby with a single shot.'' *''Created bubbles of pure madness that distort whatever enters them in completely unknown, different, and random ways (Ex. Dipper and Wendy were temporarily turned into birds, anime characters, deli meat, and even live-action. Gideon and Ghost Eyes were turned into basic polygonal characters, women, and a silent cartoon.)'' *''Turned the moon into his eye.'' *''Warped the show's intro so that it featured him.'' *''Created numerous giant monsters, including a giant arm-head version of Louis C.K., a pteranodon, and Cthulhu.'' *''Instantly regenerated after being hit by Ford's Quantum Destabiliser, which blasts objects into nonexistence.'' *''Able to view other realities (such as our own), as the message at the end of his version of the intro, when reversed and decrypted, says "I'm watching you, nerds".'' *''Created Mabel's prison bubble, an entirely separate realm which is filled with infinite energy, allowing those in it to receive anything they desire even before knowing what they want. It is also Bill's most diabolical creation yet as it requires "a heart made of titanium" to even resist its temptations inside.'' Notable Attacks/Techniques: Coming Soon Extra Info: Coming Soon Others Notable Victories: *Zenō-Sama (Zenō-Sama's Profile) (Note: Restricted Bill Cipher was used, Both combatants were bloodlusted, Speed was Equalized and Battle took place in the middle of the universe) *Asriel Dreemurr (Asriel's Profile) (Both were 2-A, Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: *Yukari Yakumo (Yukari's Profile) (Note: This was Yukari with Boundary Manipulation and Restricted Bill, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: (WIP) Category:Blog posts